


Imprisoned: Part 2 - The Rescue

by Alice_h



Series: A Secret Love [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Escape, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Adora has risked everything to save Catra. But is she going to go with her?





	Imprisoned: Part 2 - The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all those who skipped the last chapter. All you need to know is that Catra was imprisoned in a cell with Shadow Weaver, who turned her against Adora. We also found out that Catra had snapped and attacked her Horde comrades. 
> 
> To those who did read it, you'll be pleased to know things are looking up!

_Two days earlier:_

Adora crashed through the door into Glimmer’s room and ran up to her.

“Er…come in?” said Glimmer, clearly confused.

“We need to rescue someone,” panted Adora, “Right now!”

“Who? Where? What is going on?”

Adora clenched her fists, “I can’t tell you who, but we need to get as many people as we can and go to the Fright Zone.”

Glimmer sat back in her chair and looked Adora up and down. Her friend was in a state, and she wanted to help, but getting the Princess Alliance to run headfirst into the Fright Zone would be an incredibly bad idea. She put a hand on Adora’s shoulder and gestured towards a couch, gently nudging her towards it. They sat down facing each other.

“Start from the beginning,” prompted Glimmer, “What’s got you this way?”

“It’s Catra…” Adora began.

“Oh, what’s she done now?” demanded the princess, “I swear if she’s kidnapped-“

“No, no…not that,” the blonde girl stuttered, “It’s… she’s… Do you promise you won’t get mad?”

“Why do people ask me that? That’s a sure-fire way to make sure I _do_ get mad!”

Adora readied herself. This was it; it was about to get out in the open. In her mind, she told herself ‘you can do this Adora, Glimmer will understand’. She wasn’t entirely convinced, but there was no getting out of it. She took a deep breath.

“We’re in love.”

Glimmer looked concerned, “You’re in love? But she’s…”

“She’s looked out for me like no-one else has. She knows everything about me, and she loves me unconditionally. She makes me happier than I ever thought possible, and every moment without her feels like I’m hopelessly lost. She’s the best friend I have ever and will ever had. Uh, no offence.”

Adora looked up at Glimmer, who grinned back at her, “None taken.”

“And I was talking to her on that comm device thing, and she was crying because Hordak had been violent to her. Then she said she had something to take care of and a few minutes later she just said she was sorry.”

Tears formed in Adora’s eyes, and she choked up, “And I’m just worried she’s done something bad, or someone has done something bad to her. I can’t live without her, Glimmer, I _can’t._ Please help me.”

Adora buried her face in Glimmer’s arm, and the shorter girl held her tightly, “Oh, Adora. What have you done?”

The blonde girl looked up, “I love her.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. She found it hard to believe that anyone could love Catra, she was so annoying. But on the other hand, you can’t help who you fall in love with. Glimmer thought about how she’d feel if someone she cared about deeply was in danger. She would go through hell to make sure they were safe. And though she didn’t trust Catra at all, she did trust Adora, and what kind of friend would she be if she didn’t help?

“Come on then,” she beckoned.

“Huh?”

“Well if we’ve got to organise a rescue team, we haven’t got time to waste here crying. I’ll get everyone to come over and we can plan our strategy. And don’t worry, we’ll get her back for you.”

Adora smiled through her tears, “You’re the best, Glimmer.”

* * *

 “Hey Catra, I’m here to rescue you,”

Catra looked up. Adora – well, She-Ra – stood there in the doorway, looking at her. She tapped on the keypad and the forcefield covering the entrance disappeared. It had also done the same for every other cell, and the shouts of the other inmates grew in volume as they noticed their freedom.

“Adora,” interjected Shadow Weaver in the same tone of voice she always used, “What are you doing here?”

“Shadow Weaver?” she questioned, not quite believing that the sorceress was actually here. However, she caught herself being distracted, and turned her attention back to Catra, “Come on, Kitty, we’ve got to go quickly.”

Catra moved backwards, sitting cross-legged on her bed, “I’m not going with you.”

Adora looked surprised, “What?”

“I said I’m _not_ going,” repeated Catra, a hint of vitriol evident in her voice.

The tall girl knew exactly what had happened. She took her sword in her hand and charged over at Catra’s cellmate, leaving the point of the weapon inches from Shadow Weaver’s face.

“What did you say to her?” she screamed.

The sorceress laughed, “Nothing that wasn’t true, Adora.”

“You poisoned her mind!” accused Adora. Keeping her sword pointed at Shadow Weaver, she looked back at Catra, “Whatever she said, she’s manipulating you like she always does.”

“Just go back to your Princess friends,” said Catra scornfully, “Have a happy life.”

Adora couldn’t let her girlfriend suffer like this again. Shadow Weaver had always done this to them both. She sat down on the bed next to Catra, who shuffled back away from her.

“Catra, I know she’s said things to you that seem like they make sense. But trust me, she is twisting things.”

“I’m not!” interrupted Shadow Weaver, “Catra, she will just hurt you and abandon you again.”

“I promise you, Catra, I will never leave you.”

“Adora, please don’t lie. It’s unfair on her.”

“Unfair?” scoffed Adora, “What’s unfair is that you have spent our entire lives abusing and manipulating us. What’s unfair is that you treated Catra like dirt and left me to pick up the pieces. What’s unfair is making me feel guilty about how you treated her because you didn’t do the same to me. What’s unfair is that _I_ had to be the one who looked out for her when I was a child because you wouldn’t! Don’t talk to me about unfair!”

She turned back towards Catra and stretched out a hand, “Catra, I’m here. That’s how much I can’t live without you. Please come back with me.”

“Catra, do not go with her!” ordered Shadow Weaver.

Adora smiled in the same way that usually filled Catra with a feeling of warmth and love. This time, however, it barely registered in her heart.

“She doesn’t care about you, Catra,” continued the sorceress, “You will hurt her. Do not go with her!”

Adora said nothing, but just continued to smile at Catra, who looked up and furtively placed her hand on Adora’s. Shadow Weaver’s ranting carried on, but neither of them were listening. They stared into each other’s eyes, getting lost as they always used to. The sensation of a proper kind of love overwhelmed Catra, and more tears rushed to her eyes. Adora shuffled over and took the smaller girl in her arms, bringing Catra’s face into her chest and resting her chin on top of her brown hair.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” she whispered, “I’ve got you. But we need to go.”

She stood up, holding on to Catra’s hand. Shadow Weaver, still filled with rage, knew she was about to lose them both.

“Ask her what she did yesterday, Adora. ASK HER!”

The words made Adora stop and look back at her girlfriend, whose face was wracked with guilt.

“You know what,” she smiled, “I don’t care. We can talk later.”

With that, the two girls ran out of the cell, leaving Shadow Weaver shouting about how they were making a mistake. The hallways of the prison were packed with dozens of people, some trying to leave, others trying to cause as much havoc as they could. A few guards tried to restore order but were swamped by the sheer number of people around them.

Adora held tightly onto her girlfriend’s hand, leading her swiftly through the crowds and towards an exit. The two of them ducked into a small, quiet side corridor and made their way along. Halfway down, Adora stopped.

“Wh…what have we stopped for?” asked Catra nervously, “Is there someone there?”

Adora laughed, “No, there’s just something I have to do.”

She stooped down a little and faced Catra, before cupping the feline girl’s head in her hands and leaning in to kiss her. Relief filled them both, as they realised how much they had missed the feeling of each other. The worry that had consumed them both over the past couple of days dissipated. Their lips broke away, but their foreheads and noses stayed pressed together while they took in the sensation of being with each other again.

“I love you,” whispered Catra.

“I love you too,” Adora replied, “But also we really do have to run now.”

The two of them tore down the corridor towards the small patch of light that signified the outside world. It grew bigger as they approached and soon the window was the only thing ahead of them. Catra looked out, and recoiled as she saw how high up they were.

“Uh, Adora…”

“Do you trust me?” she said with a determined look on her face.

“Y-yeah, but…”

“Good,” she confirmed, and picked Catra up, holding her across the front of her body. Then she jumped.

“ADORAAAA WHAT THE HELL!” screamed Catra.

They fell rapidly, but shortly before the ground approached, the air around them started to shimmer and instantly took on the form of a person.

“Hey Glimmer,” laughed Adora, as her friend teleported the three of them to the safety of the ground, “Right on time!”

She put down her sword and transformed back to her normal self, then got to her feet and placed her girlfriend back onto hers.

“You _knew_ she was going to do that?” railed Catra, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“In case she didn’t,” smirked Adora.

“I hate you….SO MUCH!” Catra smiled and thumped Adora’s shoulder, before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“Ugh, we went to all that effort and she _still_ hates everything?” a deadpan voice came from nearby. Catra turned towards it and saw Mermista and the rest of the Princess Alliance approaching, “Rude.”

Adora stood behind her girlfriend and draped her arms over her shoulders, linking her hands together across Catra’s chest, “Everyone here helped rescue you, Catra. I had to do a lot of convincing, but we got you back.”

“Uh…thanks…” mumbled Catra, still ill-at-ease around the princesses.

“You’re welcome!” roared Seahawk, startling her, “Love is love and I would do anything for such a noble cause!”

He placed an arm around Mermista’s waist, who swatted it away with a sigh.

“Thank you again, everyone,” commended Adora, “But let’s get back to Bright Moon, this one needs some rest.”

* * *

 

For the second time in as many days, Catra woke to unfamiliar surroundings. Unlike the first time though, this time did not spark anxiety. Instead, she felt relief; she felt safety; she felt love. This time she felt more refreshed as well, and she lay there with her eyes open.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Adora’s voice came from across the room as she noticed her girlfriend was awake.

“Hey…” replied Catra sleepily.

“How are you feeling?”

“I think I’m okay,” Catra hauled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Good,” Adora smiled gently, “You slept for like 14 hours. Anyway, it’s time for breakfast. You should get yourself dressed and come on down when you’re ready.”

She left her girlfriend and headed down into Bright Moon’s main dining room. Glimmer, Bow and Queen Angella were already there.

“Heya Adora,” said Bow cheerfully, “How is she?”

“She says she’s okay,” Adora confided, “She’s been through a lot.”

Glimmer nodded in agreement, “Are you sure you want to do this? Like…right now?”

“Mhm,” mumbled Adora, “I can’t put it off.”

The doors slowly parted and Catra’s face peeked around.

“Catra, come in,” welcomed Angella, “It’s okay. Would you like some coffee?”

She nodded silently, and the Queen picked up a cafetière, filling an empty cup with its contents.

“Catra…” began Adora, “Before you eat, there’s something I have to say.”

Her girlfriend squeaked nervously in response, which made Adora laugh as she got up to stand in front of her.

“It’s nothing bad. In fact, quite the opposite.”

“Uh, okay...?” Catra was still anxious.

“Look, I have known you all my life and I love you, you’re my kitty. And when I thought I was going to lose you forever, it was more than I could handle. I can’t bear to be apart from you. So, I want to make sure that we never have to be apart again. That we can be together forever. So, um…”

Adora fumbled in her pocket and dropped to her knee. She held out a small box in front of her.

“Catra…will you be my wife?”


End file.
